


I'm Starting To Feel Like Death Warmed Up

by sherlockpond



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Bedrooms, Being human is a huge cockblock to Simon, Fluff, Healing, Hugs, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, Siren, Sleepy Simon, Tickling, Warming Up, bed sharing, i love these two, mild frottage, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren wakes in the night to find that his body is healing itself.</p>
<p>A post season two warming-up one-shot, as a gift to fellow Siren fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Starting To Feel Like Death Warmed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi! I'm not sure if anyone here knows me, I'm mostly Marvel (Stucky) and Sherlock (Johnlock) but I have crossed the boarder today to write for this excellent fandom. 
> 
> Ever since I finished my A-Levels I've been looking for another TV show to really get into and I'm so glad it's this one, it's fantastically refreshing and has the most amazing character development.
> 
> So I apologise profusely for an out of character-ness or unrealistic parts, I watched both series within two days and that was only Monday and Tuesday this week. So, I'm sorry.
> 
> I don't own the fandom, characters, actors or plot. I apologise for spelling errors (those who don't know, I write these on my phone and then upload them), and any other things I've mucked up on.
> 
> I hope you like, this is my first story for this show.

Kieren wakes to a burning sensation on the inside of his wrists, there's a small amount of light coming from under the curtain to his and Simon's bedroom, and Kieren assumes it must be somewhere near dawn.  
  
Pulling his sleeves down he scratches at his skin, unable to see clearly in the half light, unsure at quite what he's scratching, he continues, if only for the small amount of relief he gets from the action. In his sleep muddled mind Kieren realises a little too late on that he shouldn't be feeling, or itching, or scratching. He hasn't felt anything like this since he climbed into the cave and decided to escape, and his mind goes into overdrive at the revelation.   
  
He can feel.  
  
And not just like when you wear gloves, and the sensation is dulled, but fully. He can _feel_ the itch of under his skin and Kieren stops itching, relishing at the way it hurts, wondering what's happening, but allowing it because he hasn't felt this alive in months.  
  
Simon is asleep beside him and slumbers on, if only for a slight twitch every now and again, a bad dream maybe.  
  
Kieren clambers out of bed as quietly as possible and nearly trips into the bathroom, wanting to see what's happening to him. Pulling the light cord, his eyes try to adjust as quick as possible and Kieren blinks in quick succession to eradicate the colours in his eyes. When he finally sees his wrists he lets out a choked sound.   
  
They're _healing_.  
  
Or at least trying to. But from the scratching both wounds are red and puffy, letting a small trail of blood out in protest, trying to clean the open tissue. Kieren looks up at the mirror and takes in his reflection.  
  
His eyes are brown. And his skin isn't ashen, it has a slight sheen to it, flushed, puffy bags hang under his eyes and Kieren thinks he has never seen anything more reassuring in his life (or death).  
  
Looking back down at his wrists, Kieren feels them throbbing, heat emanating from them so that he has to run them both under a cold tap for a little while before he scrambles around for a roll of minor injuries bandages, and wraps them up to stop him from scratching at them absent-mindedly.   
  
It's only once he's done with his wrists that he looks back up into the mirror and stares at himself again, running a hand down his feverish skin. He doesn't have to wear contacts anymore, or put on that stupid mousse, or ---   
  
A thought comes into his head and Kieren pushes his right hand down the neck of his bed shirt, feeling for a pulse. When he finds one he can barely contain the glee in him, it feels like it's bubbling up inside him and trying to push its way out of his mouth in a small noise of elation. He turns his back to the bathroom mirror and tries to find the hole at the top of his spine, only to see that it's gone. Healed. And left with no trace that it had ever even been there.  
  
Running back into the bedroom, Kieren switches on the light, like a kid on Christmas morning, and jumps onto the bed.  
  
"Oi! Sleepyhead! Wake up!!" Kieren urges, elbowing Simon in the ribs.  
  
Simon makes a disgruntled sound, "hrrumphs" and tries to pull the covers over himself to get away from the attack.  
  
Kieren just pokes him more, pulling the older man from consciousness.  
  
"Kier, stoppp! Oww! That hurts!" Simon moans, once more trying to hide.  
  
"Exactly! You shouldn't hurt! Simon I think we're changing!" Kieren says, feeling his body thrill at the joy of life pumping through his veins.  
  
Simon goes still for a second before the sheets move and brown-black hair appears from the top of the duvet, followed by a pair of white irises.  
  
"What?"   
  
Kieren just demonstrates by pinching Simon, who yelps and looks instantly hurt.  
  
"Jesus, kid, I didn't asked to be attacked, I just wanna know what's going on," he mutters, looking down at his arm, a red mark appearing where the pinch had been.  
  
"Look at my eyes, Simon,"   
  
Simon looks up and sees Kieren's eyes, his naturally brown eyes, for the first time.  
  
"Yer not wearing contacts?" He asks hesitantly "or finally mastered yer mousse?"   
  
"Bastard," Kieren leans over and playfully punches his boyfriend "I mastered my mousse AGES ago, it's you who needed the help. And no, I'm not wearing either," he replies, a huge smile on his face "we're human. The second rising, it must have been that the ones who survive somehow manage to change back. D'you think it happened to everyone?"  
  
Simon shakes his head "I don't know," he says honestly, a thought strikes him "wait," Simon pulls off his shirt, the skin on his back feeling like it's on fire. He scrambles over to the full length mirror, watching from over his shoulder as he sees his scar down his spine slowly knit back together. He hisses at the sensation and Kieren can only watch from the bed in something likened to wonder as the skin pulls itself together and the metal staples fall out, one by one, hitting the floor with a small resonating sound.   
  
Kieren slowly makes his way over to Simon and the darker haired man turns to look at him. Kieren sees how Simon's eyes turn from the milky white back to blue, too intrigued to look away or be disgusted.  
  
"Your eyes," he whispers  
  
Simon lets out a rare cry of laughter and pulls Kieren into his arms, hugging him tight.  
  
They part and Kieren pulls Simon into a deep kiss, Simon immediately pulls away and pulls a face.  
  
"What?" Kieren asks, trying to go in for another kiss.  
  
"I don't think so, kid, not until you've brushed those teeth. You have the worst morning I've ever come across in all of my lives," Simon says, a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
Kieren chuckles and retaliates by chastely kissing him and going back into the bathroom, quickly finding the nearest teeth cleaning implicants and using then as quickly and thoroughly as possible.  
  
Scurrying back into the bedroom he leaps onto the bed, relishing at the feeling of the air rushing past him and the softness of the sheets. Simon joins him immediately from where he had been admiring his newly unmarred back, and crawls on top of Kieren.  
  
"Better," he mumbles, pressing kisses down Kieren's neck, making the man beneath him giggle "I didn't know you were so ticklish,"  
  
"I guess all my nerves are working again," Kieren says between small huffs of laughter "are you sure you want to spend our first morning having sex and not, you know, eating? Drinking? Haven't you missed tea? I've missed tea. I think I'll go and make myself a cup," Kieren pretends he's about to get up when Simon tackles him back down, playfulness in both of their demeanours.  
  
"Kieren Walker, if you move from this bed, so help me, I will drag you right back and never let you leave. I will make sure the only food you eat is the food I bring you," Simon threatens emptily but a slight hint of seriousness that makes Kieren shiver slightly in anticipation.  
  
Kieren contemplates sarcastically and cocks a brow "Y'know, that doesn't sound like a problem to me. Actually, that sounds like the opposite of a prob--,"  
  
Simon cuts him off by leaning down and kissing him deeply, winding a hand around the neck beneath him and sliding it round until he can play with the hair on the back of Kieren's neck. The kiss lasts a couple of minutes, it gets heated, the occasion thrust and scratch, making both of them gasp and sigh. That is until Kieren pushes Simon away.  
  
"Stop stop stop. As lovely as this is. I need to use the toilet,"   
  
Simon rolls his eyes and let's out exasperated sigh.  
  
"What? It's not my fault. I need to pee, I can't exactly do anything about it except relieve myself. So let me go. I'll come straight back, and we can carry on. Okay?"  
  
Simon just nods and rolls off Kieren, letting the slight man run to the loo. Flopping into the other side of the bed Simon lets out a deep breath.   
  
Being human seemed great, but in retrospect, Simon was starting to think that being 'partially deceased' had a few advantages. 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you enjoyed that, why not join me over on Tumblr? I post a load of different stuff, no pressure, only if you want to. Talk to me if you want, I love meeting new people. 
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com
> 
> As ever, I love kudos, neutral or positive comments, they make me feel like I'm really a part of the fandom. Tell me what you think. I'm really nervous about this one!


End file.
